


Taking Part in a War

by Stardust16



Series: survive or die trying [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dont forget drama, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Peter’s in this too, but he’s just kinda mentioned, doesnt appear till the end, emotion, lots of emotion, there’s a lot of drama, too much emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust16/pseuds/Stardust16
Summary: Peter didn’t die. Somehow, miraculously, he manages to survive. But never, ever, again, is May gonna allow him to risk his life.Takes place after/in Avengers: Infinity War. Sequel to Two Simple Words.





	Taking Part in a War

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Guess who’s back? That’s right, I am!
> 
> And I’m so excited to be sharing this story with you all. It’s the sequel to Two Simple Words, and, hopefully, the one you’ve been waiting for.
> 
> But, it’s also an alternate ending, meaning that if Peter didn’t die in said story, this is what thins would be like if he survived.
> 
> Now, and I don’t wanna make this too long, I haven’t exactly worked out the timeline yet, but I am working on it, okay? For the main part, Peter lies to May about going on a two week “retreat” (you’ll read that as a flashback), so he’s injured on the third week, and that’s the same week he falls asleep. Meaning, he wakes up once more, in week number four.
> 
> And, if any of you want to know the extent of Peter’s injuries, feel free to comment on it. Don’t worry, I always try to respond! 
> 
> Now that that’s settled though, read on!

May sighed as she brushed her nephew's hair away from his fever-filled face and sat down on the edge of his bed once more, slightly sighing, softly, as she did so.

Yes, you read that right. She sighed _twice_.

To say she was worried... Well, it'd be an understatement.

Heck, she was still wondering whether or not it was safe to leave him in the hands of Stark. Not that she didn't like or trust the man—she did, he... _seemed_ responsible, to say the least, but it wasn't really that what worried her, rather than the sight of her nephew lying down in one of the billionaire's blue beds, designed and adjusted specifically for said kid.

But, then again, Stark said he'd be fine, right? Just a concussion, a few broken bones and a—a gunshot.

 _'A gunshot,'_ May thought, repeatedly. _'A gunshot.'_

She was still wondering why Stark didn't bring him to an _actual_ hospital, rather than the tower or the compound, but she supposed the fact didn't matter now.

Really, the only thing that did was that Peter was gonna be okay.

Or, at least, she _hoped_ so.

_It was almost twelve at night/in the morning when she found out, as she lied, watching an old black and white sitcom (the kind Peter and Ben used to watch before his death), on the couch. "A retreat," He lied. A "retreat." That was all it was supposed to be, right?_

_Wrong._

_"T-Tony?" She questioned, over the phone. Peter told her he was taking him on a two week—at least—retreat, so she didn't really expect to get such a call so late at night. "What are you doing? Why are you calling? It's nearly twelve at night. Is—" She stumbled over her words. "Is Peter alright?"_

_"May, calm down, okay? I promise you, Peter's fine, he's gonna be alright—"_

_"What?" By now, she had already wrapped herself in her jacket and was just starting to slip on her shoes. "What do you mean 'he's gonna be fine,' that he's 'gonna be alright?' What the hell happened to him? Where are you guys?"_

_"Hmm? Oh, nothing, the kid just got hurt. Listen, May, he's okay, he's fine, he's gonna be alright..."_

_"If he's so 'fine,'" She paused as she started her car. "Then care to tell me why you're acting like he's not?"_

_She heard a sigh. "May, I promise, he's_ fine _, alright?"_

_"If he's so 'fine' and 'alright', then why do you keep acting like a record stuck on repeat?" She remarked. Thinking fast, she had then added, "And don't you dare stall on giving me the specifics. Just give me the damn address and I'll be there in a minute."_

But, then, a minute turned into an hour, and, well, here she was; watching her nephew/son (because, yes, she did see Peter as a son, as her son) sleep peacefully, just hours after formerly fighting for his life.

And, half an hour, after she fought with Stark, the one who carried her son back, in his _arms_.

_"He told me he was going on a two week retreat!" She had screeched. "And you bring him to take part in a freakin' war?! Are you insane, Stark?!"_

_"May, it's not like I asked him to come! He offered, what was I supposed to do?! We needed all the help we could get!"_

_"He wasn't gonna be much help, though, if he got hurt, and he did! You can't force a kid to take part in a freakin' war!"_

_"And I didn't want him to! I want the kid safe, just as much as you—"_

_"Peter."_

_"What?"_

_"He has a name. Learn it and learn how to use it. It's Peter."_

_Sighing, the billionaire resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Anyway, I know that. And I know you want him safe. You gotta listen to me, May, I want Peter safe too, just as much as you do—"_

_"I doubt that, somehow."_

_The CEO frowned. "And what don't you doubt?" He questioned, now getting frustrated. "Because every time I begin to explain myself, you seem to have some sort of defense against it."_

_"I don't doubt that you're an idiot, who has no clue what a kid's incapable of—participating and taking part in a war, being of them, for sure." Taking a step back, she had then huffed and began to walk away, only to stop before turning a corner. "And don't talk to me again," She demanded. "Or Peter. I don't want him being in contact with someone who's gonna put him in danger, and that_ includes you _."_

_And, needless to say, the man quickly complied._

Shaking her head, May let out a shaky breath. How had it come to this? Peter deserved to be a normal kid, with a normal life. Not someone who had to, regularly, watch his life flash in front of his eyes.

And, to think, it was all because of a _stupid_ spider bite.

(Yes, she knew her “son” was Spider-Man. After their short "discussion," Stark had sent her everything, all notes on what she needed to know. From how the suit's AI (Karen, was it?) worked, to how to monitor his vital's, he had sent her everything.

She should've thanked him, she supposed. It wasn't like Peter was gonna tell her on his own.)

If only she convinced him to miss the trip... then, well, maybe the spider would've bitten someone else.

But Peter loved science and field trips, so who was she to ignore his wishes?

She only wished he ignored hers.

_"A retreat?" She asked, as the two sat down on the living room couch. A movie was playing, one of those old black and white ones they used to watch with Ben, before his death, but neither of them paid that much attention to it, the speakers on mute while the characters on screen continued to move._

_"What?" She questioned, confused. "For two weeks? Peter, you're gonna miss a lot of school, sweetie."_

_"I know," the boy replied, keeping his stare on the muted, moving screen. He couldn't meet her eyes, possibly due to the fact that he knew there was a chance he wouldn't come back alive, a thought clear in his mind. But, if he wasn't there, and someone got hurt... well, he'd blame himself. And it wasn't like there was no reason not to go, so..._

_"But," He continued. "I've already given all my teachers my email address, in case they need to reach me or send me any important assignments, so as long as I download each pdf file before I leave, I should be fine."_

_"And food?" May continued. "What about your friends, Ned and MJ? They'll miss you." 'I'll miss you,' she almost added._

_Peter laughed a little laugh. "MJ doesn't miss anybody," He joked, cracking a smile with his statement. "She mocks them, yes, but she doesn't miss them, May."_

_"Peter, I'm serious," She stated, almost unable to hold back her laughter. "MJ and Ned are your best friends."_

_"They're my only friends, May," He deadpanned, with a stare of disbelief that said 'really?'._

_"Peter, you know what I mean."_

_"Eh." The teen cocked his head. "I'll call them, then," He promised, but he still wasn't making eye contact with her. Getting close, though. His eyes, instead of being attached to a screen, were now attached to his socks... his red and blue, Spider-Man designed, socks. "I'll call Ned and MJ, and I'll call you everyday."_

_"And what about food?" She pressed, though it was mainly now just to push the boy's buttons. Sadly, though, it wasn't working out well... or, as well as she hoped._

_In reply, Peter laughed, now finally meeting her eyes. "I think we'll have enough food, but I'll throw in some protein bars just in case, 'kay?"_

_"Fine." May smiled and had then started to turn her gaze back to the TV screen. "So, what time do you leave for this retreat?"_

_"Uh..." Peter smiled sheepishly. "Tomorrow evening?"_

But, looking back on it now, May wished she hadn't. Because, well, maybe, if she had been more tense, she wouldn't have given Peter that _stupid_ 'go-ahead.'

Because, that stupid go ahead, had almost gotten him killed _instead_.

Her sentimental mood sinking, May immediately sighed and turned back the boy in the bed, sleeping soundly beneath the blue, silky sheets and Spider-Man blanket. Stark had probably thought of it as a joke before, but now, rubbing her fingers between the cloth's cotten... well, now it just seemed, rude.

And it certainly wasn't like Peter was gonna go back to being Spider-Man anyway, anytime soon.

"Why not?"

"What?" Whipping around instantly, May turned around, only to see the one who'd put her son in this position in the first place. "'Why not?!'" She repeated. _'She must've been speaking aloud,'_ She thought to herself. "Why would he?!"

In response, Stark coughed, immediately clearing his throat. "May," He started. "He's a superhero—"

 _'Well,'_ She thought to herself. _'He won't be one for much longer.'_ But, instead of saying something Peter could possibly hear, she has said the next best thing...

"And you're an irresponsible adult. Your point?"

"May," the billionaire stated. "Please, you're not listening to me—"

"And I don't _want_ to," She snapped. "I told you I didn't wanna talk to you and I don't want you to talk to Peter either. I can't have him be in contact with somebody who keeps putting his life in danger."

"May, he was in more danger before I recruited him!"

"I don't care, Tony, and I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna hear from you, and I certainly don't wanna hear your excuses. There's no good reason for why Peter should be fighting for his life, every time he goes out to save someone everyday! And, believe me, I _do_ know what it means to him—at least, I _think_ I do—but I also know that I _can't lose him._ " _‘Not again,’_  She almost added.

"At least..." Exhaling, she let a shaky breath as she glanced back at her nephew. "At least before he met you, he wasn't saving people from plane crashes. He was saving pets from trees because they're owners couldn't reach."

"So?" The philanthropist frowned. "Back then, he could've sprained an ankle or broken a bone without proper or professional medical attention."

"Participating in the war," May roared. "He could've broken his brain! I don't care about the past, Tony, as much as I care about the present. When a person's brain shuts down, so does they're body and their breathing. But..." She stopped and paused. "I guess you didn't know that, did you?"

"Actually," the CEO stated, sheepishly. "I kinda did..."

"Mm, I didn't," someone spoke and, immediately, the two adults turned around, only to face the sleepy teen, who was now awake, or semi conscious, at the very least. Shifting in the sheets, a groan sounded from the superhero, and a painful expression replaced the peaceful one that was formerly laced on his little pretty face.

"Mm..." The teen moaned, but, it was only for a minute, as he was soon going back to the matter at hand. "H-Hey?" He asked, dazed. "What—What were you two t-talking about j-just now?"

"How tired you must be," May said suddenly, more than likely thanks to her quick thinking. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she instantly brushed a bit of the boy's hair back before she had turned around and plastered a fake smile on her face, staring at the CEO sweetly. "Tony?" She asked, faking her act. "Could you please get Peter some painkillers _please_?"

"You _could_ get them yourself," the CEO said immediately. Turning to the teen, he had then smiled before nodding stiffly. "Hey, Underoos. How you doin'?"

" _Don't_ answer that, Peter," May had then whispered. Glancing back at the billionaire, she had then frowned, a fierce look in her eyes. "Yes," She agreed, gritting her teeth. "I suppose I could, but then I wouldn't get to speak to—" Staring down at the nearly-asleep teen, she resumed to speak. "Peter," She finished, not wanting to risk it. "And I don't plan on leaving him now to look for some stupid painkillers, when I could get lost in this tower, compound, anyhow."

"Get F.R.I.D.A.Y to show you." Iron Man pre-planned his protest.

"I don't even know what a 'Friday' is!"

"Mm, I think it's a day of the week," Peter mumbled, still half asleep.

May laughed at that. "It is, sweetie." Looking up to the billionaire, she had then brushed her hair back and stared at the billionaire, sweetly, once more. "Tony," She pleaded. "Can you just get Peter his painkillers _please_?!”

"Fine." The man obeyed, but only because he knew May and knew she wanted him out. "I'll go. But, I do want to talk to you—" He pointed at Peter, and then back to the furious female. "Two soon," He finished, before leaving the room.

"Mm..." The secretive superhero licked his lips. "May...?" He whimpered, weakly.

"Yes, sweetie? What do you need?"

"W-What happened?" The still-groggy teen asked, as he lied back in the bedsheets, his head hurting, in a way that felt almost as if his skull had been shattered.

And, really, what could she tell him? Yes, she knew Peter was Spider-Man (they'd talk about that once he could actually remember where he was and was more awake), and, yes, she knew about his suit, but that didn't necessarily mean she knew what happened while he was fighting space aliens.

"I'm not exactly sure myself," She spoke, slowly, choosing her words carefully. "But, I do know you took a nasty hit to the head and need to rest..."

"I don't wanna," Peter whined, sounding like he did when he was five. "I've been resting for an entire week..."

May stared at the teen in disbelief. "Being unconscious for a week," She stated. "Is _not_ the same thing as being asleep."

"It is, though!" Peter mumbled, muddled. "...Isn't it?"

May shook her head, laughing at that. "No, honey," She spoke, softly. "No, it's not."

"Mm, 'kay..." Putting his head on the pillow, Peter sighed, almost inaudibly. "And May?" He muttered, sleepily. "I-I love you..."

May couldn't hold her laughter back and, soon, a smile reaching her eyes, appeared laced on her equally joyous face. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s the end of this little thing! Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Lastly though, this little story is dedicated to two very special people; my friend, Kat, and my editors, Gummy and Susz. They’re the best and, if you guys are reading this, this couldn’t have been written without you.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think below! :)


End file.
